In order to grind ores to finished product fineness (P80=30 to 300 μm), use is made nowadays generally of ball mills or sometimes of attritors. Said mills are preferably operated as wet grinding mills. It is furthermore known that dry grinding methods, in particular in roller mills and roll presses, are considerably more efficient with regard to wear and energy consumption than in particular conventional wet grinding mills. Said two technologies (roller mill and roll press) have hitherto frequently been considered to be uneconomical for final grinding in mineral applications since it is assumed that the ore is frequently present with more than 2 to 5% moisture and then has to be dried for efficient grinding and sizing in a roller mill or roll press. However, in the case of moist feed materials, required thermal drying of the feed material is associated with high costs which would again negate the operating cost advantages afforded by the lower wear and the reduced electrical energy if drying were not required in any case for the subsequent process. Drying is economically inexpedient in particular if the ground material has to be further processed in the subsequent process in wet form.